alluring secret-black vow
by Lewiz Minu
Summary: segundo fic para el Reto#2 "inspiracion musical" de caldo de toothcup para el alma


Alluring secret black vow

**Serie:** Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón/ How to train your Dragón

**Canción:** alluring secret black vow- vocaloid

**Parejas****:** Toothless/Hiccup

**Género****:** Romance/Tragedia (?)

**Notas:** segundo fic para el Reto#2"Inspiración musical" de Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma.

**Disdaimer:** los personajes no me pertenece, le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

"…_canción…"_

-_…dialogo…-_

_~…recuerdo…~_

"…pensamiento…"

_**-…verso…-**_

* * *

"_un ángel caído sin alas_

_Sucumbió al contrato de un demonio_

_En el pasado incluso se amaron;_

_El termino con eso con sus manos."_

-… ¿_dónde estoy?…-_

Por entre los arboles de un bosque, que estaba cerca de un pueblo, vagaba un ángel, de cabello castaño y ojos verde bosque, herido y perdido que pensaba en morir, ya que no sabía a dónde ir se encontraba perdido.

_-¿estás bien? ¿Estás perdido?-__pregunto _un joven hombre de hermosos ojos color verde toxico, cabello azabache-¿_yo puedo ayudarte?_-dice ofreciendo su mano y sin saber por qué, cuando sus miradas se hallaron el ángel se enamoro y estiro su mano para aceptar su ayuda.

Con el tiempo el ángel se guardo sus sentimientos para formar una gran y hermosa amistad entre el joven hombre y él, pero el lamentable ángel, sin saber, la caja del tabú abrió.

"_Oculto tras una sonrisa, lo que anhelaba era _

_El fruto prohibido, _

_Humano y Ángel:_

_Para que el amor prohibido entre ambos ocurriera_

_Cuanto tenía que hacer era destruirlo todo"_

El pecado del ángel había sido enamorarse del joven sabiendo que era prohibido, pues aun que trato de ocultarlo llego un momento donde no lo soporto mas, en el lugar donde se conocieron, el ángel junto sus labios con los del joven en un apasionado beso, por fin abriendo la caja del tabú porque sus imperdonables sentimiento brotaron de su corazón, haciendo que el joven se sobresaltara y alegara al ángel para verlo con esos hermosos ojos verdes toxico, el ángel solo sonrió con tristeza y desapareció de la vida del joven, que por su egoísmo y lujuria había destruido una gran amistad.

"_Abandonaría mi corazón puro_

_Si pudiera vivir a tu lado y amarte_

_No dudaría en cortar estas alas_

_Déjame sucumbir al demonio"_

El ángel, herido por el rechazo del joven hombre, se encontraba sentado en un risco observando al joven desde lejos, tan concentrado estaba que no se percato de que alguien estaba detrás suyo hasta que este hablo.

-_Pobre, pobre pequeño ángel, Rechazado por un patético humano, que lastima-_dice burlándose una figura oscura.

El ángel al escucharlo se gira para ver quien se estaba burlando de su sufrimiento pero al hacerlo se encuentra con un demonio de dos cuerno grande y cabello en una trenza rojiza con una sonrisa maliciosa.

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-_dice enojado el ángel con el demonio mientras se levantaba del suelo para mirarlo de frente.

_-Cálmate pequeño ángel, que he venido para ofrecerte un trato-_dice el demonio sin deshacer su sonrisa. Al ver que en los ojos del ángel aparecía un destello de interés, prosiguió_-a tus alas de renunciar y dármela y en humano te convertirás, para con tu amado estar por toda la eternidad, ¿aceptas?-_dice el demonio mientras extendía su mano para a la espera de que acepte.

El ángel al escuchar el trato que le proponía el demonio, miro hacia donde estaba el joven hombre al que amaba y sin dudarlo, estrecho su mano con la del demonio aceptando el trato.

\- _acepto_\- dice el ángel.

"_El joven vestido de negro,_

_En el lugar en donde conoció al ángel,_

_Con ojos melancólicos y una sonrisa_

_De una misteriosa joven se encontró._

_En el instante en el que sus ojos se hallaron,_

_El joven hombre se enamoro."_

El joven volvió a la hermosa cala, que era el lugar donde conoció y se separo de aquel ángel pero al llegar al lugar se encontró con una dulce dama vestida de negro, de hermosos cabellos castaños y unos bellos ojos verde bosque que estaba sentada en la orilla del agua, el joven al verla se enamoro de ella a primera vista cuanto esta se volvió a verlo y sonreírle.

"_Sin saber nada comenzaron a amar_

_Sin dudarlo él su corazón a ella le entrego_

_Lo prohibido se mezclo con amor aquello se contamino_

_Y desato la…._

_¡Furia del cielo!_

_Unido está, pasado y presente_

_Por más que intentes nada se puede borrar_

_Este es el fin caerán muy hondo_

_Vistiendo de luto vivirás por siempre"_

Mientras más tiempo pasaba joven hombre sentada al lado de la dulce dama, mas se enamoraba de ella, hasta el punto de querer estar toda su vida con ella, tanto era su deseo que no pudo resistir el inclinarse para rosar sus labios con los suyos y envolverlos en un suave beso, el cual la dulce dama correspondió feliz al ser por fin correspondida en su amor. Y cuando se separaron no pudieron evitar sonreírse entre ellos.

"_Aahh… __el pecado prohibido…_

_Sigue hundiéndose en la herida abierta_

_El furioso juicio de la flecha_

_Al hombre de negro atravesó"_

Lo que ellos no sabían era que habían sido espiados por un ángel vestido de blanco, que había ido a buscar al ángel, cabellos dorados y ojos azules que destellaban de ira y furia, hacia el joven hombre que le estaba robando a su amado. Así que decidió esperar a que el joven se marchara luego de haberle prometido volver a la dulce dama para pode vengarse de él, ya que por su culpa su amado peco y renuncio a sus alas.

Cuando el joven hombre salió de la cala y se alego un poco, el ángel aprovecho para acercarse y atacarlo con una daga que tenía en su mano- _pagaras por haberme robado a mi amado-_dice con furia el ángel antes de clavarle la daga en el costado de su torso, ya que cuando la escucho acercarse a él se dio vuelta para verla y no pudo evitar soltar un grito cuando le saco la daga enterrada de su costado y caer con un golpe al suelo mientras veía al ángel que lo miraba con un odio profundo antes de irse y dejar al joven en un charco de su propia sangre en el suelo.

La dulce dama, que había oído el grito, se había asustado y preocupado por el joven hombre, salió corriendo de la cala para saber si algo le había ocurrido y la llega no pudo evitar gritar.

_-¡TOOTHLESS!-_grito la dulce dama para luego acercársele y acomodarlo en su regazo para abrazarlo mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

_-por… favor no… llores-_dice Toothless entrecortado y con dificultad_\- no llores… Hicca… estaré… bien- _dice mientras levanta su mano para poder limpiar las lagrimas.

_-Toothless, por favor, quédate conmigo, por favor- _dice Hicca mientras agarra la mano de toothless_\- no me dejes, no me dejes sola, por favor._

_-lo siento… Hicca… pero…tengo mucho… sueño- _dice mientras luchaba contras las ganas de cerrar los ojos y permanecer consiente.

_-no… ¡NO!, Toothless, no te duermas-_dice desesperada Hicca mientras lo sacudía con cuidado para poder mantenerlo despierto_\- por favor, si solo hubiera algo que y pudie-_se interrumpe al recordar el trato que había hecho con el demonio.

_~Flashback~_

_-Muy bien, como estoy obligado a decir las reglas del trato te las diré, una vez que me des tus alas te convertirás en un humano y podrás estar con tu amado por toda la eternidad y bla, bla, bla, como sea-dice- pero, si tu amado muera o es herido antes de su hora el trato se cancela y podrás tener tus alas de regreso aunque también puedes salvarle la vida ofreciendo la tuya a cambio, diciendo…_

_~Fin flashback~ _

La recordar lo que dijo el demonio, Hicca le soltó suavemente la mano para acariciar el pelo de su amado y lo miraba con profundo amor y tristeza mientras dice…

–_**Mi querido yaciendo frio…**_

_**Entregare toda mi vida por ti, como aquel dia jure…,**_

_"El ángel caído sin alas,_

_**Mi pecado contra dios…**_

_ Se libero de contrato con el demonio,_

_**Todos mis actos de traición deben ser pagados con mi muerte, **_

_A cambio de su propia vida,_

_**Entonces moriré por ti,**_

_Dejando una sola pluma,_

_**Creo que ese es mi destino-**_

_Salvo al joven_

_Y se desvaneció."_

Toothless, con la poca conciencia que le quedaba, pudo observar con sorpresa como la dulce dama se convertía de a poco en su mejor amigo mientras recitaba con una sonrisa de tristeza, ese extraño verso.

-_Hiccup_\- susurro Toothless aun con asombro después de que Hiccup terminara de recitar el verso mientras sentía que las fuerzas volvían a su cuerpo de apoco y trataba de incorporarse.

Hiccup, que aun lo miraba con una sonrisa de tristeza y felicidad, no pudo evitar soltar mas lagrimas viendo como su herida se estaba cerrando y soltarlo despacio mientras Toothless se incorporaba hasta poder sentarse correctamente.

_-Tooth-_susurra Hiccup_-Te amo-_ dice antes de desaparecer en frente de Toothless dejando solo una pluma negra.

Toothless, al escuchar que Hiccup le nombra, lo mira a los ojos para queda sorprendido al escuchar la repentina confesión y luego quedar en shock cuando Hiccup desaparece ante sus ojos. Cuando desaparece y recoge la pluma antes que toque el suelo, siente una fuerte y aguda punzada en el corazón de tal manera que hace que se acurruque del dolor.

_-Hiccup… ¿Hiccup?... ¡HICCUP!-_ grita de dolor toothless por la pérdida de su amigo y amado_\- por favor, por favor… regresa-_ dice mientras lagrimas caen de sus ojos a mares_\- yo… también te amo Hiccup- _dice apretando la pluma y llevarla hasta su pecho.

"_El ángel caído sin alas_

_Y el joven vestido de negro_

_A pesar de haber caído en el abismo,_

_La grieta del juramento les continúa entrelazando_

_Conservando sus pecados imperdonables"_

_Cuando el fruto del pecado caiga en decadencia,_

_Entonces, podrán verse de nuevo…" _

Parado en el borde de un acantilado había un joven hombre vestido de negro con una pluma que le colgaba como un collar en el cuello del joven, con la vista al horizonte mirando a la nada.

"Ya ha pasado un año desde que tú fuiste"piensa el joven hombre de hermosos ojos color verde toxico, cabello azabache de nombre Toothless "esperando el día en donde regreses de nuevo a mis brazos" piensa mientras cierra los puños y una mirada determinada aparece en sus ojos -y cuando ese día llegue no te volveré a soltar- dice en voz alta el joven, esperando a su amigo, a su ángel, a su amado, a su Hiccup.

* * *

Bueno, este es el segundo fic que he hecho de esta pareja y espero que les allá gustado.

Gracias por leer.

_Minu._


End file.
